


The New Addition

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Loki's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been living with Tony for a while.<br/>When Thor comes down and begs Loki to return to Asgard, he does.<br/>Loki comes back...but with a new Addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Addition

He came just as the light snow did, quietly and suddenly. The tapped on the glass slider just outside of the living room where Anthony and I sat, I straddling his hips and kissing his neck. The tap tap tapping of Thor’s fingers against the glass made both of us jump and Tony straightened, turning towards the sound.  
He turned to me with a wink. “Looks like it’s for you, Snowflake.”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thor and rolled my eyes, flattening myself against Tony’s bare chest, my nose pressed against his collarbone.   
“Tell him to go away.” I muttered.  
Tony chuckled, moving to get up. “Don’t think he’ll leave.”   
He swung my leg off of him, flipping me so my back hit the back of the couch as I growled in disapproval.  
The slider opened and Thor cleared his throat. “I do not wish to interrupt,” He said. Something was off about him. I turned to where he and Anthony stood. His posture, his stance, his expression. It was all strange. All somehow off. I pushed myself up and joined the two.  
“I would not intrude if it were not important, I assure you.” He said.   
I crossed my arms against my chest as he continued.   
“Brother, I need you on Asgard. Just for a while.” He said, Mjolnir shifting in his hand.  
“What for, Thor?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt a hand touch my hip and turned, Tony smirked and nodded, signaling his leave for my brother and I to talk in private.  
“What is so wrong that you make a special trip?” I ask.  
He shook his head. “Ever since Father’s death, Loki, councilmen from all over the Nine have taken it upon themselves to overlook my run of the throne.”  
I shrugged. “Why is this importance to me?”  
“I need your advice, brother. I need the opinion of one who has taken such a title before.”  
“One I should still hold, mind you. I was the rightful-” I start, but Thor interrupted.  
“As I have heard. We must make haste. Will you come?” His blue eyes bore into mine and I glare back, cocking a brow. I let the silence hang between us, keeping him in suspense.  
“I will go back with you, brother,” I told him, “but you must promise my return and a favor whenever I shall need it.”  
He bit his lip, but nodded. “It is settled.”  
He turned and stood in the light snow that was already piling on the balcony as I found Anthony quickly, telling him that I was needed in Asgard and that I would return as soon as I was able. I kissed his forehead and Thor and I were off.  
-  
The trip to the golden city of my youth was quick and within moments, my brother and I stood before Heimdall. He nodded at me and I returned the gesture as Thor directed me, a hand on the small of my back, towards the great golden halls I knew so well.   
Upon arrival, I understood Thor’s concern. There were councilmen everywhere. Fluttering around with scrolls as they walked about in loud conversation. I turned to him, an eyebrow raised.  
“For a month now.” He nodded. “They pester and push. I do not mind help, but this is something I cannot have.”  
“Then we must-” I started, but a giant hand clasped on my shoulder spun me around and out of Thor grasp.  
“The prince returns!” A seemingly drunk man of the council proclaimed as he draped an arm around my tall shoulders, barely able to do so. “How long has it been, young prince?” he laughed.  
I shrugged out of his hold with a sneer. “Not nearly long enough.” I shot, making him laugh as I continued to the great hall with Thor. When we arrived, we were greeted by several council members already sat around the long oval table, talking quietly, but met our arrival with sudden silence as they stood all at once and bowed slightly to our presence.  
-  
The council proceeded for what seemed like hours upon hours as the men before us went on and on about legacies and peace, war and prevails, pride and...whatever else. I had lost interest long ago and squirmed in my chair, my thoughts elsewhere.  
After a long while, I felt a warm hand on my leg and looked up. It was Thor. His wide smile seemed a bit worn, but it shone nonetheless.  
“I believe we’re done for the day, Loki.” He said. “But I believe someone very important waits for you if you’re not too tired from all of this talk and discussion.”  
My heart lept from my chest, but my face remained stone. I raised an eyebrow and pushed out of my chair, making my way to the nursery cooly as Thor remained seated.  
Reaching the familiar doors of the nursery, I heard him. His tiny screeches as a nursemaid tried to soothe him into slumber. Then I saw him in the arms of a plump older woman I fondly knew as Bera. She turned at my arrival with a smile.  
“I had heard you were back.” She said, bouncing my small boy on her hip. His eyes were on me and his little arms stretched and flexed toward me. She handed him over and I held him in my arm, his blue eyes smiling. Bera spoke, but of what, I am uncertain. Nothing in the world existed then but him, my little godling.   
He tangled his small hands in my loose hair and tugged. With a smile, I removed his tiny fingers from around my locks.   
A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. It was Thor once again.  
His smile was small as he watched Sleipnir clap his hands on my chest.  
“He cries every night.” He said. “I can no longer soothe him, even with your cloak wrapped around him.”  
I look at him, trying to mask the sadness and shock in my eyes. Thor had always been so good with my child. He had always been able to soothe him in the wee hours in the night.  
“He needs you, brother.” He spoke again, removing his hand. “He needs his mother.”  
I searched for words to say, but found none as I stared at Thor.  
He smiled and nodded. “I will leave you two to rest. Thank you for attending today, brother.”  
And he was gone. I was left alone with my little man, his loud yawns making me laugh.  
I moved with him silently across the hall to the room I had always called my own. Opening the door, it was just as I left it so long ago. My capes were strewn about, books hung off of shelves and a small table in the corner held dead flowers collected from Mother’s garden.  
I laid him down on the green lush bed, his tiny eyes closing as another yawn brought him into a dream land. I took off my boots and snuggled in beside him, placing my hand on his small stomach, watching him breathe, his face peaceful in sleep.  
“My darling boy.” I whispered and kissed his forehead. “My little Sleipnir.”  
A smile crept onto his face and nearly broke my heart into shreds.  
I could not leave him, I knew that then. I could never leave him again.  
But I had promised my inventor back on Midgard that I would return.  
I had a decision to make.  
Before I was able to assemble a plan, sleep took me.  
-  
The morning brought a babbling babe poking at my face. I caught his pudgy digit with my lips and pulled slightly, making his squeal.  
I kissed his face and swung both of us out of bed, dressing us quickly.  
Thor entered just as we were about to leave for the dining hall.  
“Good morning, brother!” He greeted, seeming to find a better mood from the night. “Did you sleep well?”  
I nodded once, shifting my squirming infant on my hip. “How can I help you, Thor?”  
He shrugged with a smile. “We are finished. The councils are leaving as of now. They, I suppose, find me worthy of ruling such a realm.”  
I rolled my eyes. “How very lucky.”  
He places a hand on my shoulder, his smile soft and warm. “I thank you from the bottom of my heart, brother.”  
I shrugged his hand off. “I live to please.” I shot sarcastically and moved past him to feed my godling.  
After breakfast, Thor found me again.   
“That favor,” He started, but I interrupted.  
“Thor!” I growled. “Peace!”  
I left him standing in the golden hall, but he did not stay put for long.  
Before I knew, his hand reached my back and spun me around gently. I looked at him, annoyed.  
“You did not let me finish, Loki.” He said. He searched my face for a moment, seeming lost in memory but shook his head when Sleipnir reached out and pounded at his chest plate.   
“That favor,” He continued, “Does not need to be decided upon your leaving. At any time, you may call on me, this I promise.”  
I was about to speak, about to announce the favor I wished of him, but he beat me to speech.   
“I would think it in the best interest of Sleipnir and yourself if you took your little godling with you to Midgard.” He said. “It is not that I wish him gone, but he cries out for you every night and he will not calm until the first rays of light reach the golden peaks of the mountains beyond. I would see his happiness, brother. Happiness and love you and you alone can give him.”  
I stared at him, my eyes narrowing as his words sunk in.   
“Take him with you, brother.” He said.  
“Thor..” I started, but closed my mouth, nodding. “Thank you.”  
-  
With Sleipnir wrapped tightly in one arm and a canvas bag full of his baby things slung over the other, I was accompanied by Thor to the BiFrost.  
“I will miss you, brother.” Thor said, his eyes saddened, but loving. “But I suppose I will see you at the beginning of the next month.”  
I nodded, shifting the bag on my shoulder. He placed a hand on the side of my neck and smiled sweetly as I looked back at him unamused. “Take care, brother.” He said.   
I nodded as he removed his giant hand and looked to Heimdall. Before I knew it, I was back on the balcony, a sprinkle of rain covering the ground and chilling me. I pressed my face against the slider, looking in. Tony was working, his holograms flying across the air as he spoke words I could not hear. Hesitantly, I knocked, making him jump and turn. When he saw me, he smiled and I felt my lips turn up in response. He made quick strides towards the slider, allowing our entry. He didn’t seem to notice my addition at first, smiling at me brightly.  
“Welcome back, Ice cube!” He laughed, taking me in with his eyes. He stopped suddenly when he spotted the small green bundle I held.  
“This is what I spoke of when I contacted you, Anthony.” I told him, adjusting my grip on my small godling. “The addition. The new member.”  
He said nothing, but looked at me to continue. I could see the gears turning in his head. Although Sleipnir had visited a few times, he had always made sure to busy himself in his workshop until Sleipnir left.  
“Anthony,” I said to him, stepping closer, I could feel my expression change to that of pleading. “He needs me. Thor has told me he cries every night for his mother. For me.” I searched his eyes, adjusting the bag on my shoulder so I could gingerly touch his arm, make some sort of connection, without the heavy canvas sliding off my arm. “Will you accept him?”  
He was silent for longer than I had hoped and my touch retracted as Sleipnir began to stir in my arms, making little coos in his sleep.  
Anthony laughed then, seeming just out of a trance and returning to normal.   
“Sure, Snowflake.” He chuckled. “We got plenty a room in the Tower.” He nudged my arm. “Just as long as he doesn’t try to take over New York like his mama!” He laughed again, this time sounding a little forced.   
“Anthony,” I smiled, but he turned away, still laughing.  
“Well gotta get back to my project in the workshop!” He said, turning back around with a wink and continued as he ventured down the steps to his shop. “Glad to see ya back, Rudolph.”   
I watched him leave as Sleipnir pushed his tiny arm out and beat it against my chest. I looked down at my squirming son with a smile.  
-


End file.
